1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a storage apparatus for tarpaulins and the like aboard a flatbed trailer, and more particularly, a storage box, which may be power-assisted as by air pressure, that swings out from beneath the trailer bed for easy access to the box and returns to a trailer frame supported position for travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally on flatbed trailers, a storage box for tarpaulins used aboard the trailer is permanently mounted beneath the bed of the trailer on the frame members. In order to use this storage box, i.e., to place one or more tarpaulins in the box or to remove them for use, the driver must work beneath the trailer bed on his knees, or crouch severely, to manhandle the heavy tarpaulins. This becomes a very disagreeable task, with the result that drivers habitually tie folded tarpaulins on the top of the bed, thereby inviting loss or theft. In fact, it is not unusual for drivers to remove the unused conventional tarpaulin box from their flatbed trailers.
What is needed is a storage apparatus for tarpaulins which allows use without the driver having to physically handle the tarpaulins beneath the bed of the trailer.